Don't You Dare
by GleeBang
Summary: Puck and Rachel have been dating for two months, and he's been as patient as he possibly can... but one night on the phone, Rachel decides he's been patient enough. Read at your own risk!


"What are you wearing, baby?" Puck asked when he called her on Wednesday night.

Rachel turned red, but she giggled a little bit into the phone. "Noah!"

"C'mon," he groaned. He'd been very patient in the past two months. Things had progressed as far as second base and no further, as per Rachel's very strict personal moral code. So despite his patience with her, she knew he was getting frustrated.

"If you _must_ know," she said into the phone, sitting down on her bed, "I'm wearing the pink and grey skirt and a white tank top. Oh, and grey knee socks."

"I fucking love those socks," Puck said on the other end. He was lying in bed, imagining his girl there with him. "What are you doing?"

"_Noah_."

"Baby, please. I just want to hear you touch yourself. Please, Rach... let me hear you come."

She couldn't help it – she let out a little moan. "That's it, baby," Puck encouraged.

Rachel considered it for a moment. This was something she could do with him, something that would make both of them happy. And it was safe. No pregnancy scares or STD tests.

"What should I do?"

"I love you, baby," he said, grinning. "Now... let's those socks off."

She reached down to pull them off, pinching the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "Do it slowly," he instructed. "You know what I'd be doing if I were there? I'd peel them off, inch by inch... sliding my hands down your legs..."

Rachel shivered as she stripped the socks off. "Uh huh," she said, her tone heady.

"Now... take off your shirt."

Rachel tugged the shirt up and over her head, exposing her bra. "It's cold in here," she said into the phone.

"If I were there I'd warm you up, baby. Tell me about your bra."

"It's grey," she said, running a hand over it. "Soft. Cotton. It shows a lot more cleavage than most of the ones I own..."

"Mhm," Puck murmured on the other end. "God, I'm so horny just thinking about you, baby."

"Me too," she whispered.

"Take off your bra."

Rachel undid the clasp and let the bra fall away. Then she took one of her breasts in her hand, kneading it lightly.

"Does that feel good, baby? Tell me how good it feels."

"Yes... _yes_..." she moaned softly. Her dads were downstairs, and although her room was technically soundproofed, she didn't want to take any chances.

Rachel licked her fingers and pinched her nipples. "Noah, god, I wish you were here," she said into the phone.

"Me too, baby. Me fucking too. I want you to touch yourself now, okay, baby? Reach your hand under your skirt... leave the skirt on, baby, I fucking _love_ that skirt..."

Rachel reached down and cupped herself through her underwear. "_Oh_... I don't know if I can wait much longer, Noah..."

"Fuck," he swore. "Are you wet, baby?"

Rachel felt the dampness on her underwear and moaned out a _yes_. "I'm soaking wet for you, Noah."

"Take off your panties, Rachel."

She hooked her fingers under the waistband and dragged them off, feeling the wetness seeping down her legs. "I'm dripping wet for you..."

Rachel could hear his breathing quicken on the other end of the phone and knew he was touching himself too. "Baby, I want you to taste yourself."

"What?" she asked, a little startled.

"Get your fingers wet and taste them. I wanna know how you taste."

Hesitantly, Rachel swiped her index finger along her slit, and brought it up to her mouth. "It's sort of sweet," she said. "A little like peaches."

"Fuck, I can't wait to taste you. Touch yourself again, baby. Find your clit for me."

Rachel moved her fingers down, swirling around the hardened bud that was her clit. "Mmmhmm," she hummed into the phone. "God, it feels _so_ good."

"Baby, _yes_."

Rachel couldn't help herself anymore. She put the phone on speaker to give herself both hands. One clutched desperately at her breast while the other pressed hard against her clit.

"Oh, god, _Noah_! Noah, I want you so badly... I want you to fuck me!"

The more she talked, the hornier she got. She bit her lip and pressed down hard again, moaning out loud.

"Fuck me, Noah, fuck me..."

He grunted on the other end of the phone. "Put your fingers inside of you, baby," he groaned. "Fuck that little pussy of yours."

Still under her little pink and grey skirt, Rachel pushed one finger and then two inside of herself. "_Oh!_ God, that feels so good, so _fucking_ good, Noah..." She twisted her left nipple, keening in pleasure. She brushed her thumb up against her clit.

"Baby, that's so fucking hot. I wanna fuck you right now," he said in a low tone.

"Yes, _yes_, Noah, I want you to fuck me so hard," she panted. "Oh, god, I'm going to come..."

"Come for me, baby. I wanna hear you fucking scream. Fuck, baby, _yes_ come for me..."

Rachel thrust her fingers deep inside of herself, curling them upward, as she pressed her thumb against her clit as hard as she could. The orgasm ripped through her; she came so hard that she almost fell off of her bed, back arching over the side as her breasts heaved.

"_Noah!_ Yes, Noah, _fuck me, yes!_"

He came seconds after she did, but she barely heard him swear over the sound of her own panting. "God, _fuck_, that felt _so _good," Rachel moaned. "Noah..."

"Yeah, babe. I'm here. Fuck, that was so hot."

Rachel could feel the heat building inside of her again. "Noah? What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that can't be interrupted."

"Do you think you can get in through my window?" she asked, breathless.

She heard him jump to his feet. "Fucking _yes_ I can get in through your window. Wait five minutes."

Rachel giggled, watching her own breasts bounce up and down. "Okay."

"And baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you _dare_ take that fucking skirt off."


End file.
